The Purest of Bloods
by HarleyWorld4evrevr
Summary: What would have happened if Zero would have accepted Shizuka's blood and become an aristocrat before Kaname killed her? How will Yuki and Zero's love for each other develop now that everything is different? Will Kaname do whatever is necessary to make Yuki his? ZERO/YUKI, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, VULGAR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

****Zero's POV****

Yuki's beautiful brunet hair hair was blowing in the breeze. If only she knew how much she meant to me. How good she smelled to me. Her pure blood running through her veins, her heart pumping. My one problem was Kaname Kuran. That beast in human form. Then again, who am I to say anything about being a beast in human form. After hearing what Kaname has become I want to save Yuki from that monster if it's the last thing I do. I will make Yuki understand how truly evil he is. From day one Kaname has stolen Yuki's attention. Forever that name will ring and echo in my head. Forever branded on my memories. Dearest Yuki please forgive me for what I'm doing.

 **Kaname's POV**

Zero Kiryu, if only you knew how much she really meant to me. Yuki Cross, the girl that has been in my life for ten years. Years of nothing but memories shared between the two of us. The two of you have only been together for four years. I know her better than you do, so stop trying to keep Yuki from me. Walking from the moon dormitory catching a glimpse of her beauty, knowing things that she doesn't, keeping things from someone that I hold so dear to in the middle of the moon dormitory, looking out the window seeing Yuki with you, looking at the two of you patrol every day at the same time. I turn and start to walk away

"And just where do you think your going, Kaname Kuran?" His voice echos and stings my ears.

"That would be none of your damned business."

"I want you to stay the fuck away from Yuki. If you don't, I _will_ kill you!" Threatening me now? He thinks he is so clever.


	2. Chapter 2

**KANAME'S POV**

From day one I have kept her safe from everything, from pain, from heartbreak, from vampires, from you, and from vampire hunters. I stop to look out the window of cross academy and think back to the night that I saved her life, she was so innocent ,and pure almost like she was a beautiful blooming rose the color of black because of her past. If only you knew her past you would respect and or even treat her better as if she were a wilting rose with only so many pedals before she broke. Walking down the night class hallways I bump into zero

"Hey watch it!" he says piercing me with his cold silver eyes.

"You bumped into me" Kaname said glaring back at him.

"You don't really wanna challenge me right now Kaname I'm getting stronger and stronger and I'm not really in the mood to fight so just fuck off"

"Why would you think I would want to challenge you Zero Kiryu seeing as how you and Yuki have become exceptionally close."

 **ZERO'S POV**

I walk down the hallway towards the class rooms to see were Yuki had gotten off to, when I walk into the class room I see Ruka and Yuki sitting at a table studying for a quiz which isn't until next week.

"Yuki are you ready to go?" I say sliding my hand into my pocket

"Oh yes" she says gathering her books and written papers and her pencils and without order shoving them into a bag and walking towards me.

"Are you alright Zero?"she says looking at me with her eyes widened.

"I'm just fine" I say with a smile. She runs down he hallway to her room and striping her clothes as soon as she gets inside not worrying who was watching her. I round the corner just in time to watch her pull off her top and throw it aside on the floor and then her shoes and then her skirt so she is wondering around her room in her underwear to find her night clothes.

"Yuki, why didn't you close your door behind you instead of leaving it open for me to walk in and see you half naked?" I say covering my eyes gently and peeking through them slightly.

"Oh don't act like you don't like it, Zero!" She says provocatively and with a seductive smile. Wishing I hadn't seen her strip half naked in front of me I sit and cross my legs and start to think what I want. I want...I want to see, taste, and touch more of Yuki's body her long hair reaching her waist her beautiful features standing out on her face, her eyes, her pink lips and on her body, her busty breasts, her curvy hips. I stand swiftly and flee her room as fast as possible for me to move slamming the door to my room behind me.

 **YUKIES POV**

I return from the bathroom and call out to Zero but got no answer and realize that Zero has left my room, I run down the hall shouting Zero's name out to get his attention Ruka opens the door to her room and sticks her head out from her room

"Yuki what is the matter with you? why are you shouting? Who is it you are looking for?" She says angrily

"Oh. I'm sorry Ruka! Did I wake you? I'm looking for Zero. Have you seen him around?" I ask worriedly.

"I saw him about two minutes ago running to his room saying something about a naked girl." She says, smirking. I start to blush and her smirk turns into an ear to ear, shit eating smile.

"Thanks!" I shout over my shoulder at her, running to Zero's room and swinging the door open

"Zero!" I shout his name out once more and search his room and swing the door to his bathroom open and see his naked body in his shower, gleaming with water, steam coming out of the shower, and out of his bathroom.

"What the fuck, Yuki! Why are you in here? Can't you see that I'm naked?" Stripping my clothes once more, opening the door and closing it behind me, I turn and look at Zero's wide eyed face.

"Yuki what are you doing?" He asks, looking away. I reach up and touch his face, forcing him to look in my direction and placing my lips on his. He try's to pull back at first but after ten seconds of fighting he finally gives in and relaxes his mouth, kissing me in return. His tongue slips into my mouth, dancing with mine. He wraps his arms around my waist as I put my hands on his shoulders. Picking me up and putting me on his hips I wrap my legs around him, grabbing and pulling his hair and softly sucking on his bottom lip. Suddenly there was a knock was at the door.

"Zero are you in there? Are you busy?" Zero cursed under his breath.

"Yes, I'm in here and yes, I _am_ busy!" He replies to the unknown person behind the door. Placing me back on the floor of the shower he puts his hand on my cheek, pulling me in to give me a kiss and quickly pulls away, turning the shower off and opening the shower door. I follow procedure. He tells me to stand back away from the door so the person doesn't see me standing there. He cracks the door and pokes his head out.

"Can I help you with something, Kaname?" He said, sneering out the door.

"I was wondering if you have seen Yuki?" Kaname asked cursing him back.

"No. I haven't seen her. The last time I saw her she busted into my room and I told her to go back to her room. She left and I don't know where she went." He said, sneering some more.

"Thanks." He said, turning and walking away. Zero turned and walked towards me.

"Kaname is looking for you." He said, barely spiting the words out. I look at him, shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes all at the same time. He smiles and scoffs slightly.

"You should go see what he wants." He says, still smiling. I throw my clothes on and storm out of the bathroom. I walk out of his room and run past the stairs to make it look like I came from the stairs. I tap Kaname on the shoulder, coming up behind him.

"'Kaname what are you doing" I question with a straight face.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yuki." He said with an even straighter face. He stopped, kneeling on the floor in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZERO'S POV**

I continue to think about Yuki, her lips on mine, her body touching mine but when i go back to the thought of Kaname showing up at my room looking for Yuki must be something pretty important. Oh well this should be good i hear a bang on my door and it swings open to see a perfect image of Yuki standing there. She shouts out of the door

"leave me alone Kaname!" she says slamming the door shut and sinking to her knees on the floor

"Yuki are you ok?" I say flying off the bed and to Yukis side to hold her I hold her head on my chest.

"Kaname wants me to be his bride, but I dont know what I want at this moment." she says letting a sob exscape her lips and lays her head on my lap. I sigh, and after Yuki falls asleep I pick her up and put her on my bed. Walking out of the door and down the hallway to Kaname's room to confront him about his requests of Yuki. After hours of confronting Kaname, and trying to comprehend what Yuki really wants. I push my way to my room where I see Yuki still sleeping soundly in my bed. I go to grab my pillow and blanket, but before I could get them off of the bed, I find myself laying next to Yuki and she is running her fingers through my opens her eyes and whispers softly to me

"Zero dont leave me promise you won't leave." she says it with so much meaning. Iknow now what she wants, she wants someone to be there for her. She doesn't want to be alone so I say back with just as much meaning if not more

"I promise I'm not going anywhere Yuki." I say and close my hand around hers. She smiles slightly and says

"I know what I want now Zero." She says giving my hand a quick squeeze I open my eyes and look at her and say

"What's that Yuki?"I said flinching at how rude it sounded coming out of my mouth. She getts really close and whispers in my ear

"YOU." She says and places her lips on mine before I could reply to what she had just said to me i kiss her back and before i knew it a tear had gone down my cheek and Yuki was wiping it away with her finger. I have wanted to hear Yuki say those words for so long because all I want is Yuki. She continues to play with my hair and she askes

"What's wrong Zero? Why are you crying?" She says with emotion. I close my eyes and explain to Yuki why i was crying.

"Because all I want is you Yuki you are the reason why I have been around for so long. I wouldn't have made it to this point in my life had it not been for you pushing me through everything, keeping me alive when you had the chance, standing up for me, getting me through things,and most of all loving me." I say trying to keep composure. She puts her small hand on my face and says

"shhhh everything will be ok now Zero."She says with a smile on her face. She holds my head close to her chest and tells me

"Go to sleep now Zero." She says calmly. I close my eyes, and breathe Yuki's smell in, and drift off to sleep.

 **YUKI'S POV**

I watch Zero sleep for a while and push myself from his bed, and walk to his bathroom taking my clothes off, and placing them on the counter by the sink. I turn the shower on and wait for it to get to the right temperature and step in closing the door behind me. Turning and facing the wall I hear foot steps, and I close my eyes, and hear the shower door open and close again. I turn my head to find a naked Zero staring and my back placing his hand on my neck and pulling me closer to his body. He turns me around to face him, and starts to push me towards the shower wall. When i feel the cold wet wall behind me, not seconds later i feel Zero sinking his sharp fangs into my neck. I jump letting out a slight moan and grabing Zero's hair pulling only enough to hear the same reaction from him. He pulls away from biting me, picking me up and putting me on his hips. leavled now I sink my fangs into his neck to hear him moan deep in his throat. Sucking for a few seconds he grabs my hair pulling my head back. Finally I feel is cock slip inside me both of us moaning at the same time thrusting slowly at first and after a few minutes slowly picking up pace. Moaning i open my eyes and look at him head thrown back and in pleasure i moan once more. He picks his head up to look at me, and at that moment I lock lips with him tongues dancing i pull his lip into my mouth lightly nibbling and sucking on his lip moaning. He thrusts hard making me moan letting go of his his lip. He moans and leans to kissing and sucking on my neck in the spot that he had bitten earlier. Moaning his name i start to feel my climax comming on and tell him not to stop and just before i climax he starts to as well both of us moaning at the same time, we finish and stand in the shower for a few minutes. Zero turning off the shower opening the door and stepping out and handing me a towel and putting his pants on. Walking over to his bed pulling back the sheets and crawling in, he pats the bed for me to join him i slip my silk night gown on and walk over to the bed and cuddle next to him closing my eyes and saying.

" Goodnight Zero ." I said in a yawn. "Goodnight Yuki." He returns before I drift off to sleep.


End file.
